Electronic circuits are normally provided with electrical leads extending outwardly from one or more edges of the perimeter thereof. Integrated circuits have been provided with leads extending outwardly therefrom and which are then bent downwardly, typically providing a dual, in-line configuration for the electrical leads.
Modular power units for driving motors and the like are employed in a variety of applications such as industrial and military applications and commercial and military aviation. For example, modular power circuits are utilized to drive motors and other devices employed in robotic devices and systems, and aircraft applications, both military and commercial, military weapons and the like, as well as a variety of other industrial applications. Power driver circuits are typically required to provide outputs of significant voltage and current ratings requiring output energy levels which generates a significant amount of heat.
Such power circuits require provision of an adequate heat sink, which is capable of conducting heat away from the power circuit to prevent overheating and assure proper operation.
An adequate heat sink typically requires that a large, intimate contact surface area be provided between the power circuit and the heat sink. As a result, it is important to provide a power circuit design which, in addition to providing adequate heat transfer away from the power circuit, provides conductive interface leads which are suitably removed from and do not interfere with the heat transfer surface to facilitate and simplify interconnection with the devices and or circuits driven by the power circuit.
It is therefore desirable to have a module in which the leads extending outwardly from the substrate are directed away from the heat sink and to provide a module which is easy to assemble and is adequately protected from the severe ambient conditions encountered in use.